Graceland One-Shots
by pancakemakingpimp
Summary: Series of unrelated one shots from the Graceland fandom, all prompts welcome!
1. Intro

Since I'm pretty new to fanfic writing, I thought I'd start out with doing a series of one shots, so I would really appropriate it if people gave me prompts to write! I'll write any pairing and most genres but I will be keeping this at T level, so nothing too graphic will be written. I'll try to keep it varied, and probably won't be writing in the order that prompts are submitted, but I promise to write them all.

So please review with prompt if you have one (I don't mind anonymous prompts but please include a name) and I hope you enjoy what I write!


	2. Prompt 1: Upset Mike

_Prompt from sunny 77: Anything with hurt Mike or upset Mike with great big brother like friendships from Briggs, Jakes or Johnny_

* * *

"You okay?" Briggs asked, sitting down next to Mike on the curb. The younger agent ran his fingers through his hair and nodded, not wanting to speak because he knew that his voice would give away what he was really feeling.

"This isn't your fault." Briggs said, putting a hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike knew that he was right, but it didn't stop him replaying the image of his CI (Tony) being shot in front of him over and over again in his mind. They thought that they had been going into the house to bust the head of a new cartel that he seemingly appeared out of nowhere with a very strong new party drug that had already left half a dozen college students dead.

Tony told them where the leader and most of the main operators would been checking the drugs, but when the tac team got there all there was one man holding a gun to the CI's head, explaining that Tony had been more than willing to explain he was working with the feds after being beaten up. Then he put a bullet through his brain.

After a couple of minutes of silence Mike spoke.

"I messed up, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't mess up. You had know idea that Tony was being tracked, none of us did. Do you really think that I would have sent you in there if I thought he was?"

Mike looked across to Briggs and shook his head.

"Exactly. Listen to me, you didn't mess up."

"He's still dead though. God.." Mike's voice cracked as he looked down at his feet. "...I gotta tell his sister."

"Johnny's gone. I told him to leave out the beating. The amount of acid he was dropping, it was probably a quicker death then he would have gotten otherwise."

"Yeah." Mike said, still feeling guilty.

"Come on." Briggs pulled Mike to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked, following Briggs to his car.

"The only way I can sleep after a night like this is wasted. We're going to a bar."

"I really don't think that's going to help."

"Are you still thinking about Tony?" Briggs asked, pulling of into the street.

"Yeah."

"Well until your not, we're going to drink. Trust me you'll feel better."

Mike sighed, realising that getting off his face might be what he needed right now.

"Thanks Briggs."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

All prompts and reviews welcome!"


	3. Prompt 2: Christmas at Graceland

_Prompt from Sasha: Graceland at Christmas please!_

* * *

Graceland at Christmas tends to be a happy affair, since being undercover agents tends to mean you can't go home for the holidays. Johnny's in charge of decorations, but Briggs hides the key to the loft where all the decorations are kept until the first week of December, otherwise the whole house would be covered in tinsel before Halloween is over. He normally ropes Paige and Mike into helping him, especially with the 8 foot tall fake tree that takes about 3 hours to build.

Charlie and Briggs will normally prepare everything food wise on Christmas Eve, then Charlie will get up early Christmas morning to put the turkey in. After breakfast (Johnny makes Christmas-shaped pancakes) presents are given out.

That's when Charlie goes back into the kitchen, where no one else is allowed, under ANY circumstances, until she says so. Of course that doesn't stop Johnny trying to sneak into the kitchen, but he comes out pretty quickly when Charlie threatens him with a carving knife.

While Charlie is in the kitchen, the rest of the house tend to watch crappy Christmas television, or read books that they got as presents. Johnny tends to get bored after a few hours so he'll generally rope the others into playing a game with him (normally a board games or charades)

For the most part, Christmas is a bittersweet affair for Jakes. He enjoys himself for the most part, but is always wondering what Christmas would be like if he had stayed with his (ex) wife and his son. Briggs understands what he means, as he always thinks about Lisa during Christmas.

Once lunch is served, crackers are pulled and shitty jokes are told, there is a hush over the table as everyone digs into the food. As it's Christmas everyone eats far too much, so there is normally an half hour food coma daze, where everyone sprawls out on various items of furniture and considers whether the last helping of turkey was worth it.

Afterwards it's more drinking and crappy TV, but they're all together and that's all that really matters.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! All prompts welcome :)


End file.
